


赔罪

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [26]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	赔罪

建隆元年，冬十二月。  
一场大雪已经落了整整三日，群臣都道是大宋龙兴的好兆头。新皇刚登基便以雷霆手段荡平李筠、李重进叛乱，兵戈震慑之下各地本来桀骜不驯的节度使尽皆俯首。想他弱冠从军，而立建节，仅仅十年从小兵做到帝王，便是在这朝代更迭如家常便饭的乱世都是罕见。  
赵匡胤本就有足以骄傲的资本。

粉妆玉砌的开封在夜空下安静地呼吸。这座城池年轻的主人行走在皇宫曲折的回廊上，面色掩映在暗处看不真切，但显然他自己和身前执灯照明的内侍都对这段路途极为熟悉。  
一路行来，猎猎风声卷着雪花扑簌迎上他们袍袖衣摆，寒气逼人。终于看到枢密院门内隐约透出的晕黄烛火时，张德钧不由得松了口气。可紧跟着赵匡胤就对他比了个噤声的手势，自己轻轻推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去。宦臣目送官家的背影忍下喉咙口一声骂娘，暗自祈祷这祖宗可别突然又起了兴致，天寒地冻的……

大宋枢密院与政事堂并称东西二府，乃是掌一国军机的要地。白日里这西府诸房往来熙攘，很是热闹。然而此刻已过人定时分，属官大多早已归家休息。再加上赵匡胤先前特意嘱咐了枢密使吴廷祚，因此他径自走进内室时并未遇见他人。  
一眼便望见案前倚坐的男子。深绯官服勾勒出清瘦身姿，低头专注于手中书册不曾察觉皇帝的接近。直到赵匡胤驾轻就熟地揽住他腰身，新任的枢密副使方才回过神来，转脸唤道：  
“官……”  
语声未毕便被男人的掠夺吞没了呼吸。  
赵匡胤含住他双唇，厮磨辗转间将外面带进的冰雪气息尽数哺给他。一吻之下原本困倦的精神也清醒了些许，赵普放弃行礼的打算，抬手覆上皇帝掌背，轻轻摩挲，“外头这么冷，官家怎么也不多穿些。总叫人担心……”  
赵匡胤反手握住，将他指尖送入自己口中逐一舔弄。直闹得怀中人红透了脸，方才笑道：“朕本就皮糙肉厚，有什么打紧。倒是爱卿你……什么事不能放到明日？又看到这么晚，熬坏了身子我可是要心疼的。”一面说着一面贴上去啄吻他形状优美的眼角，更伸手撩开他下摆，一路游走而上。  
赵普极力忽略在自己衣内肆意作怪的大掌，答话的声音仍不免带上喘息，“昨日不是议了一统天下的出兵顺序么……臣便找了些荆湖相关的文章奏议先看看……”

赵匡胤闻言心中感动，望着他的眸色却愈发深暗，“哦？看来则平还记得你自己昨日的犯上之举了？”下身暧昧地在他腿间磨蹭，“朕今天可要怎么罚你才好？”  
赵普被他弄得难堪，咬紧了唇神色微怒，“分明是……分明是官家作弄臣在先……唔！”却是皇帝趁其不备将一指刺入他体内，干涩的甬道骤遭入侵，他额间都随之流出冷汗来。赵匡胤看见他痛楚之下脆弱却掩不住倔强的模样，只觉喉咙发干，使力将他亵裤生生撕裂。随后皇帝一手在他后穴中继续开拓，另一手拉着他往自己身下剑拔弩张的凶器按去。  
“则平，今日教你一个巧宗罢，”赵匡胤咬着他耳尖，嗓音含混，“不想朕幸你，就别拿这种眼神看我。早在滁州审盗的时候，我第一眼见你，就惦记着怎么把你弄上床干得哭爹喊娘。还有昨天论北汉那段，要不是顾忌着光义还在，朕当场就办了你信不信？别想着糊弄了事，今天不伺候得朕满意，你也不用睡了。”  
赵普认命地叹息，主动脱了自己外衫，又伸手去解皇帝的龙袍。挣脱束缚的阳物青筋毕露，握上去几乎能感觉到在掌心弹跳的热度。深吸一口气，他乖顺地低下头来。性器被温热口腔包裹的刹那，强烈的愉悦感冲上赵匡胤脑门。皇帝抬手将他头冠粗暴地扯落，掬起一捧发丝细嗅皂角的清香味道。

赵匡胤的男根本就尺寸惊人，兴奋起来愈显狰狞。赵普努力吞送仍无法完全含进，皇帝挺身抽送每一下都撞得他喉头生疼。囊袋一次次击打在脸颊上的啪啪声更让人羞耻。不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流淌而下，他身上雪白中衣本就单薄，洇湿之后愈发遮不住胸前两点嫣红颜色。  
赵匡胤在他后庭作弄的手指已经加到四根，故意和他口中龙根抽插保持同样的频率。每次总要挑逗最敏感脆弱的那点，或轻轻刮过，或用力碾压。最初的疼痛过后快感渐生，但随之而起的却是更大更强烈的空虚，隐隐渴望着更多更猛烈的占有。  
皇帝另一手也不闲着，熟练地脱了他鞋袜。脚根被握住时触电般的颤栗爬上他脊背，赵普几欲尖叫出来，嘴中却被男人胀热的阴茎塞满无法出声。几重刺激下他难耐地挣扎起来，分身在赵匡胤腿间胡乱磨蹭。这时就要怨皇帝龙袍做得太精细柔软，一时难以纾解自己几欲爆炸的欲念。  
高潮来得很突然。是因为喉间格外凶狠的一记顶弄，体内恰到好处的一发戳刺，还是因为脚心指甲刮擦的搔痒，下身绣纹凹凸的触感……或者是因为后颈上流连不去的啃咬舔舐，因为耳边轻得像幻觉的那声“则平”，与皇帝所施加诸般手段截然不同的温柔……赵普完全无法分辨，他痉挛的内壁绞紧男人手指，同时阳具猛然颤动，白浊从马眼中滴落到君王下摆上，尽是淫靡之态。

赵匡胤将阴茎从他口中撤出，未得释放的凶物仍然精神百倍，润泽之后更是油光发亮越发可怖。赵普泄身后头脑兀自空白，连唇舌酸痛都感受不到，趴在皇帝怀里只欲昏昏睡去。对方却不愿就此放过，捏着下巴迫他看清自己眼中欲求不满的神色，“则平，说好了要赔罪的。现在你先爽了，朕可还未获满足……真是不乖。”说着凑上去啃咬他的锁骨，手上还把玩起怀中人射精之后软垂无力的男根，惩罚般将两个卵袋反复揉弄。  
赵普被他迫得难受，低低告了声罪。正待继续服侍，皇帝却一把按住他，笑道：“比起手上的功夫和口活，最招人喜欢的还是你下面这张小嘴。”说着抓了抓他臀肉，“走，自己去那边地上跪着，屁股给朕翘高一点。”  
赵普一开始还以为自己听错，回过神来不敢置信地瞪圆了眼睛。“官家，这……”  
赵匡胤危险地眯起眼，“这怎么？朕今日想换个花样，你还要抗旨不尊不成？”  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得皇帝的神色很是陌生，觉得……床笫间说尽了甜言蜜语的这个男人，好像并没有自己想象的那么爱他。

赵普强迫自己不要多想，依言起身跪趴在地上，分开双腿，翘起臀部。隆冬腊月毯褥虽厚却也不能完全阻止寒气乘隙渗进他膝盖，瘦削的身体因迅速流失的热度和羞耻心微微颤抖，方才情事后的余韵却让这种姿势显得更像欲拒还迎的邀请。并没有等待很久，皇帝的体重和滚烫体温悉数加到他背上——就着这个最原始，最直接，野兽交合般的方式。  
尽管有了方才的酝酿，灼热冲入他体内时还是遇到了困难。尖端几次塞入失败后皇帝失去耐心，双掌箍着赵普的腰猛一使劲，骨架被拆散般的痛苦中，异物横冲直撞地闯进了他最隐秘最脆弱的地方。同为男子的肌肤之亲也有三年时间，赵普却不记得哪次承受像现在这么痛，痛得他手心揪紧了身下的地毯，痛得他眼眶里蓄满了泪水，痛得他恨不能晕厥过去……只是他现在的神色，赵匡胤分毫看不见。  
而皇帝身下承欢之人固执地抿紧了唇，不肯泄露出一丝呻吟声。  
从背后进入，比起正面相对来能插得更深。性子里凶悍之气被这种姿势完全激发出来，赵匡胤每次顶弄都迫得身下人不得不随之向前挪动。男人粗糙的大手在赵普身上来回游走，侍弄胸前挺立的红缨，把玩脐下垂落的分身，甚至在小腹处勾勒自己性器映出的形状。双唇亦如暴风骤雨般落在他颈项和后背，与其说是亲吻不如说是直接啃噬，每次吸吮都种下暧昧的红痕。  
这场欢爱——或者说，皇帝单方面的占有发泄——持续的时间很长。张德钧偷偷溜走打了个盹回来仍然不见官家传唤，想象起室内情景只觉得百爪挠心。眼见得就到了天亮该上朝的时辰，赵匡胤方才心满意足地射了最后一次，龙精灌满体内让赵普小腹都微微鼓胀起来。皇帝见状笑了出声，伸手抚摸他肚皮，“朕今天可是够卖力，连孩儿都有了。”  
赵普连抬起指尖将他手打掉的力气都被榨了个干净，心底隐约觉得该起身穿衣，可是稍一用力便觉得手肘和膝盖钻心的疼，相比之下身后倒是早已麻木。他模模糊糊看见赵匡胤站了起来……双唇张张合合似在同自己说些什么……贴在额心的手背和嘴唇……全身上下都冷得发抖……  
随后便是天旋地转，人事不知。

再醒来时赵匡胤正坐在床边打着瞌睡，却心有灵犀般很快也睁开眼。  
“则平，身上好些了吗？”  
赵普静静凝视着俯下来的这张面孔，看清男人眼底密布的血丝和嘴边不及休整的胡茬，眉目间担忧之情形于颜色。他掀了掀嘴唇想说些什么，却忍不住猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
赵匡胤忙扶他坐起，轻柔地拍抚怀里人的后背。片刻，含了水和药哺喂给他，以唇齿将他喉间呛咳尽数堵了回去。几番下来赵普苍白的面上也染上一丝红晕，将头埋进赵匡胤胸前。  
皇帝顺手揉弄他披散开来的长发，低沉的语声吹拂在他耳边，“则平……对不起。”  
他闻言勾了勾嘴角，眼底殊无笑意，“昨日之事吗？官家想必是有自己道理的，何必跟臣说这些。”  
男人搂着他的手臂一僵，“不是昨日……你病了三天了。你知道我这三天怎么过的？白天被范质和吴廷祚骂昏庸无耻，晚上被翰林医馆使骂不知节制。这些都还好，可是每次看见你昏睡不醒，我心里刀割一样难受，只盼着你睁开眼睛，哪怕打我骂我都好……你身子受不住，早些与我说就好了，也不至于伤成这样。”  
一开始赵普还板着面孔，听他说得越来越辞气哀恳，心不由得就软了。也罢，他自暴自弃地想，上苍造了这么个冤家来，原就是为了克我的。  
“元朗，”他仰起脸来，黝黑双眸定定对上皇帝关切的眼神，“你是大宋天子，是我一心效命的主上……即使没有断袖这层关系，我们之间也不能全如世间寻常夫妻般。可我在你不是皇帝的时候就认得你，我总有情不自禁不管你当官家的时候……那日你强要我，我自然生气。可更伤心的，是你直接用君命来迫我服从。鱼水之事尚且如此，若来日政见相左……”  
赵普说不下去了，仅仅想象这个可能就让他胃里一阵翻腾。小他五岁的男人已经像楔子一样钉死了自己的生命，把他剥落就意味着将作为“赵则平”的存在生生撕毁。  
赵匡胤将他搂得更紧，用亲吻平息怀中人的颤抖和眼泪，“不会有这么一日。”他说得笃定，“则平，你信我。若我负你……”  
枢密副使一把掩住皇帝的嘴，“我信你，别再说了。”

那个时候大宋国力正蒸蒸日上，正待要踏在五代十国的废墟上，书写属于天水赵家的盛世。  
那个时候他们都还年轻，总将眼前相伴的日子，盘算成一生一世那么漫长。  
那个时候赵匡胤是真的相信，自己永远不会食言。  
指此苍天落雪为证。


End file.
